Contemporary aircraft may include high lift devices including trailing edge flaps on the trailing edge of the wing. The use of the trailing edge flaps changes the profile of the wing which can increase lift during takeoff or by lowering the stall speed and increasing the drag of the aircraft for landing. Currently, if a fault occurs with one of the trailing edge flaps the trailing edge flap system may be shut down without any determination of what fault has occurred.